Trapped in Thriller Bark!
by Catgirl1994
Summary: Aisha is stuck in Thriller Bark.Moria blackmailed her friends and now she is all alone with the Shichibukai. But what does he wants from her?


**Okay, first of all I wrote this fiction because I didn't see any ,and I mean any  fiction with Moria x oc. Which kind of bugs me. The idea came from a dream I had some nights ago. I really like Moria especially his laugh. Sorry if his is OOC but firstly I just entered Enies Lobby in the anime and the only reason I know some stuff about him (and many others) is because I like doing spoiling to myself. It's not healthy but it's a bad habbit of mine, also since there are usually no pairings in One Piece I really have no idea how would he behave on a girl he liked ...so there you go, hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. I am not really good writing about lemons, kissing, stuff like that cause I really don't...have..experience... (blushes)...So I'm sorry!**

I felt the hot water pouring on my face and body. I was at the shower for about half an hour now but still couldn't relax. At any other moment it would be enough to calm me and make me feel good, but not today. It wasn't just today the past week was an absolute nightmare**.**

The nightmare of course started as soon as Luffy and the others left from Thriller Bark two weeks ago. It's not that they did want to leave me there, oh no! They did it for my sake. Gekko Moria threatened them that if they didn't leave me there he would expose me to sunlight after my shadow was stolen from said man. Of course he promised that he wouldn't hurt me… well, he said he wouldn't kill me but deep inside I hope he meant hurt. That's how I was stuck at Thriller Bark for the past two weeks. Luffy and the others would come and save me eventually but right now, some spies of Moria were following them around in order to ensure that they stayed away from me.

The question I was asking myself all these days was why a Shichibukai would like a simple pirate like me to stay at his… well I can't call it a ship because it's fucking huge but I don't know what else to call it either. The thing is, I am a normal twenty five year old girl. Yes I was a pirate, and yes I had pretty much the strongest kicks in the world but apart from that I was pretty normal. Luffy and I were childhood friends but after I moved with my parents to another island we hadn't see each other. Until last month.

I saw him by accident and told him that my parents had diead and I was from that moment trying to make a living. He asked me to become his crewmate right away. I remember when he saw me kicking the shit out of a CP9 agent he was so excited you could practically see stars floating all around him.

To come to the point, after the Ennies Lobby incident we arrived at Thriller Bark when I met a Shichibukai for the first time: Gecko Moria. I had to fight him at some point and found out that he amused me to no end, from his hilarious laugh to his need for chaos in order to amuse himself. He admitted I was strong but he used his shadow, Doppelman and cut my own shadow and locked it away. I felt unconscious at that moment and when I woke up he had me chained in a dungeon and used me as a bait to get to Luffy. I don't remember much of our conversation. I recall however, calling him a coward and the fact that at some point he started laughing with that characteristic "KISHISHISHISHI" sound.

Looking at the door that led to the bedroom I felt tears ready to escape my eyes. I missed them. All of them! Luffy, Zoro ,Nami ,Robin, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Sanji and Franky. If even one of them was here right now I wouldn't feel so alone. Especially after what happened one week ago. I have no idea why but Hogback gave me a pill and after a day of unconsciousness, I discovered I was almost as big as Moria! Hogback revealed that he was instructed to do so by Moria and then left, after saying that I shouldn't get into any stressful or exciting situations for a week in order for my body to get used to this form. He also added that after a month or so the effects of the pill will cease and I'll be back to normal.

So these past few weeks I was battling zombies, used as a bait, separated from my crewmates and friends and after all that I was now, almost seven meters. How much can a girl take in a few weeks? I admitted that I thought Moria was funny, but he had now made me miserable… The good thing is that the first week I only saw him a few times since he was called on a Shichibukai meeting while the second one, which was the one I became huge, I didn't see him at all since he was sleeping, all the time. Being a Shichibukai can be stressful I guess… He also had ordered his crew not to bother me or make me feel stressed, which is good I guess. But now that the week is over I guess Absalom will start pissing me off again.

I slowly stepped out of the shower. Since Moria was sleeping I could come and take my shower in his bathroom (because none of the other bathrooms were my size now!). I always found a clean towel next neatly folded next to the sink. I wrapped around me and while wearing a pair of white slippers I looked myself in the mirror.

My face was flustered due to the heat of the water. Water was still dripping from my long brown hair. Sanji had always complimented my hair and always commenting that my eyes reminded him of the vast sea. I sighed, he was annoying, but I missed.

I headed for the door and grabbed the handle, turning it slowly in order not to wake up Moria. I stepped out also quietly for the same reason, but as I gazed up I realized there was no reason for that. Moria was more than awake, sitting comfortably on his bed and was pouring ,what I guessed was champagne, into two glasses. His mouth was curled up into a smirk that for some reason sent shivers down my spine. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes looked at me and I felt like they were penetrating me.

"Oh good, you are out. I was starting to worry that you drowned yourself" his smirk didn't leave his face for a second.

I didn't know what to say, since he usually was sleeping when I was exiting his bathroom so, an exchange of words wasn't necessary. "…You woke up "my brain obviously commanded me to say the most obvious thing in the world. Thankfully I came up with something more safe "Anyway I should be going back to my room…" I quickly headed for the door when a characteristic laugh stopped me.

"KISHISHISHISHISHI, no, on the contrary I would much prefer it if you stayed here"

I turned to him and while stepping back to find the door I said "No, really ,I shouldn't intrude…"

"Hm?" his smile still on his face and his hand was gently shaking the glass making the drink stir.

"Yeah, I mean you just woke up, you need your personal space" My voice trembled a little, but thankfully my back was now touching the door.

"You think so?" His voice had something weird. In combination with his smirk I felt like he was telling me a sick joke I couldn't understand.

"Definitely!" My hands finally reached the handle. Turning towards the door I grabbed the handle and turned it in one swift motion. But the door wasn't budging!

"Looking for these?" I heard clearly both the jingle of the keys right from where Moria was sitting and the mocking in his voice.

I turned to see him shaking the keys mockingly. "I still think it would be best for me to leave…" His eyes met mine and I already knew his answer before I actually hear it.

"Don't make me repeat myself my dear, I would prefer if you stayed"

A thought of bursting down the door passed my mind. It would've been easy.

"Don't even try…" he commented "You know you are powerless if I just immobilize your legs with my shadow. Now… come here" and with his other hand tapped the bed.

I started walking over there while muttering "you could at least let me change", but his answer was a quick laugh. I sat next to him but not too close. He didn't seem to mind and gave me a glass with champagne "Now then ,let's drink to you my dear Aisha" I looked at him confused he raised his glass and I mimicked his action robotically. After we took a sip Moria decided to talk: "The straw-hat called from a den den mushi"

"Luffy?" I felt my brain finally wake up from its previous kind of daze. "How is he?" I asked the man.

" Ah, quite good, he should mind his manners though, Perona complains about it a lot. He kept asking if you were okay, sorry I meant yelling."

"I didn't know Perona was the one answering those calls" I was surprised to hear that the short-tempered girl preferred talking to my friends than doing other stuff.

"She wasn't" Moria assured me " Absalom was the one that did the talking at the beginning. But Hogback heard him saying something he shouldn't and he put Perona in charge"

Two weeks ago ,when Moria persuaded, ok blackmailed , my friends to leave me behind I was sure I wouldn't hear from them at all. However, he had allow me to answer the calls and when I wasn't around he commanded his servants to answer the Den Den Mushi and transfer everything to me. The thing is, Luffy called at least twice a day so I wasn't always available (Moria had also allow me to use his ship's library because I like to read and I spent many hours in there). He was generally nice to me. Except one time were he yelled at me, but I never knew why.

"Moria…?"

"Hm?"he raised an eyebrow and looked at my direction.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said after a moment.

His smile got bigger and using his hands he brought himself closer to me "Of course"

"The first week I got here…" I started trying to ignore the fact that he was way too close and I was wearing just a towel… oh, and slippers… "At one point you were really tensed" I didn't want to use the phrase -yelling at me- that would've sound too childish. "And anyway I was wondering why…" Suddenly I felt like the black painted walls were far more interesting than anything in the world and stared at them.

Moria felt silent for a while. I heard him sigh "Oh, that…" I could tell that the smile was gone now. "I-I kind of yelled at you didn't I?" I recall that he had told me to stay at my room for the day and I asked him why. He just repeated himself that in no means I should leave my room. On that day Perona had agreed to let me see my friends since they were passing by, even for some minutes, so naturally I was irritated. I told Moria about it, even though he already knew it and I said that this was the last day they would stay nearby. In any case at the end he yelled at me, told I wasn't allowed to go anywhere outside my room and locked me in.

"…The thing is, that on that day a fellow Shichibukai was coming over, Bartholomew Kuma. That's why."

I still didn't get it. "I don't know why I wasn't allowed to see my crewmates Moria" I told him a bit irritated at that moment.

I could tell that his nervousness level was really high by now " What would you think Kuma would have done if he had seen your crewmates?"

I turned to him more confused than ever. I didn't see a reason why Moria would show sympathy for my friends, he hated them for all I knew. "Is that all though?" I asked.

Moria looked into my eyes for a moment and then said " He also could've seen you…"

True. And if he did he would've probably arrested me. Why Moria cared if I got arrested or not was another question. "But why…?" I started but before saying anything else I felt a pair of lips on mine. My brain had stopped working all of a sudden and the only things I could make were: Gecko Moria… The Shichibukai… is kissing… me?

I pushed him off and strangely enough he was off me. I was so perplexed all I could say was "Why?"

Moria took the glass off my hands and left it somewhere but that wasn't what I was looking. His hands cupped my head and while getting on top of me, he kissed me again. "Who cares why…Now don't talk for a while" was all that he said and at that moment I could see lust in his eyes.

He pushed his mouth on mine for the third time; I felt his tongue licking my lower lip and I let it in. I didn't know why but I loved it. He was experienced, I could tell, but that wasn't the case. My hands without knowing were now embracing him and pushing his head closer. His hand started caressing gently one of my arms making me feel warmer in all kinds of ways.

Our mouths separated and he got lower, kissing my neck and slightly biting. I opened my eyes and realized that while I was preoccupied with him kissing me, Moria had taken off my towel, his jacket and shirt.

"Moria please stop" I tried to get mad at him ,I really did, but he was kissing my soft spot and he was sending waves of total bliss throughout my body. "This is wrong… I…"

His other hand closed my mouth and he turned at me "Who cares if it's right or wrong my dear? I told you before, you are not allowed to talk" and with that his hand left my mouth and began stroking my leg while his mouth continued kissing and biting my neck.

I already was warm, I could feel my sex needing attention. I squirmed underneath the Shicihbukai and rubbed my legs trying to satisfy that need. Moria , seemed to notice that, he caressed with one finger the mark he made on my neck and starting making his way through to my womanhood while kissing and stroking every part of my skin he could in the process. My vision was blurred from the pleasure I was receiving.

I felt him opening my legs and before I could say anything his tongue licked my sex. I gasped and when he continued I couldn't help but moan his name repeatedly. Something he seemed to like.

I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling and I knew one thing… This was going to be a long night…

**Hope you enjoyed the review button is very much clickable and each review means a lto too all us! All hail Jashin!**


End file.
